


A Change in Vocation

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Expecting, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the community Open on Sunday. Prompt was guns.</p></blockquote>





	A Change in Vocation

Watchers don't use firearms. It's not prohibited, but the unspoken principle is that since the first council saved the world without guns, there is no need to change.

Wes stares at the now empty nitrogen tank and the frozen demon. He's not surprised he made the shot – when he forgets his nervousness, he has excellent hand-eye coordination.

Yesterday, he assumed he was biding his time until he could return to England and take up his calling as a Watcher again. Now he knows he's a gun toting, demon killing, supernatural researcher who works for a vampire. Life is truly grand.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the community Open on Sunday. Prompt was guns.


End file.
